My Husband
by Lil blue rose
Summary: Malon is worried about her husband who left without a note. How come he left without a note? Will he ever come back?


Malon was worried. Her husband has been gone for a few days now and there was no note or letter left for her. She looked out of the window as her father stepped in the house.

"Malon you need to stop worrying. He's a free spirt and I'am sure he will come back." Talon gave his daughter a smile.

"Father I'm not just worried. I'am scared that something bad will happen to him." She took a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Darlin he will be back ok. Now can you help me out by feeding the animals and get the chicken eggs?"

Malon smiled "Sure thing."

xxxxxxxx

She signed as she picked the hay with the pitch fork and dunk it in the cows pen then followed by the horses. She didn't bother with her husbands horse since she was missing from her stall.

'I hope you come back soon.' She wanted to hear his sweet voice and tell her that he loved her with no end. He was too damn romantic but she found herself to be the luckest in Hyrule for having him as a husband.

She smiled as a horse nugged her arm wanted her attension.

"Hello Mel." Malon rubbed the horses snout that cause it to do a horse like purr with pleasure. The animals loved her singing and everything about her. She remebered when her husband first asked her out on a date. The animals were so loud that she couldn't hear what he was saying until they entered the house.

"Oh Mel. I miss him."

Mel's eyes locked on Malon's for a second or two. This girl is her master and she hates seeing her like this. Snorting she banged her hoofs against the cement showing her displeasure.

"I know sweetie. I just hope that Zelda doesn't try to seduce him." She wanted him home right now!

"Well I have to let you guys out so you can have a play." She opened each stall and lead them to their pen. She sat in the middle of the field and watched them run around or jump the fence. Malon closed her eyes and started to sing the song her mother use to sing until she passed on.

xxxxxxxx

Later on she was in the chicken coop with a basket in one hand. She collected the eggs and occasionaly patted the chicken's on the head as they clucked at her. Checking each egg to make sure that they were ready to eat or the were bad she didn't notice the shadow behind her.

"Rah!"

Malon screamed and threw an egg behind her. Turing around she laughed as her husband Vio had an egg on the top of his head. The yolk was running down his head to his face.

"Honey that wasn't called for." He signed as she took a hankercheif and cleaned the yolf off him.

"Why did you leave Vio?"

"Link or Green wanted my help with something." Vio's light blue eyes stared in her light brown eyes.

"Oh what was that?"

"He wanted my help to ask Naruyu to marry him. She saud that she knew that he was gonna ask her and she said yes. He wanted me to be one of the best men and yeah." Vio took the egg basket of the hook and took Malon's hand. He lead them out and walked to the house.

"Does Zelda know?" Malon took a seat from the table and watched Vio put the eggs in a safe place.

"She does. She was not happy that he choice Naruyu over her. I quote what she said "I'am the Princess so that means I marry the Hero! But no you choice a Orical over me!" Vio signed.

"Why is she acting like this? I thought she was a good person not selfish." Malon was confussed as she watched Vio sat a seat next to her.

"I dont have a clue. She has been rather odd for that last couple of months now." Vio took Malon's hand in his. He looked at the wedding band her got her and smiled softly. It had the violet stone inbeded in it that he found when he was on the four swords adventure.

"Oh Vaati and Din said that we have to see them soon or else."

Malon chuckled as Vio nibbled on her neck.

"I missed you Malon."

"I missed you too Vio." She smiled as he captured her lips in a soft loving kiss.

"I'm tired so lets take a nap." Vio got up and picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Vio walked up the stairs opened the dooe then closed it. He gently placed Malon on their bed and took his gear and boots off. Malon slipped her boots off and snuggled closer to her husband. Vio wrapped an arm around her and smiled.

"Pleasent dreams honey." He kissed her forhead and watched her sleep for awhile then he fell asleep.


End file.
